


Just Another Chat Fic

by Aromantic_Royalty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromantic_Royalty/pseuds/Aromantic_Royalty
Summary: The famILY being cute and a secret relationship (This is mostly just cute fluff for your enjoyment)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 42





	Just Another Chat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is just kind of a test of a new workskin and format, I hope that you all enjoy it

famILY  
  
Virgil  
Where did you put my fucking headphones Roman?!  
Roman  
Fuck you, I don't have your stupid headphones!  
Virgil  
You were the LAST ONE IN MY ROOM ROMAN  
Roman  
I didn't steal your stupid fucking headphones, did you check the living room dumbass?!?!?!  
Patton  
now kiddos, lets just talk about this, okay???????  
Virgil, did you not remember that you loaned your headphones to me last night?  
I have them on my desk if you would like to come and pick them up  
Virgil  
huh... i did do that... i forgot  
sorry ro  
Roman  
its fine virgil, promise  
Why do none of you use proper grammar while texting?  
Virgil  
because i do not care at all  
You are literally a writer Virgil, why do you not care at all?  
Virgil  
i put all of my effort into writing my actual books rather than texting  
once i get on my phone grammar goes out the window  
Roman  
virgil got it in one  
fuck grammar once i dont have to do it anymore  
Patton  
language!  
Virgil  
patton you literally have the worse sailor mouth out of all of us. you are never allowed to say language ever. ever  


Polyam from Hell  
  
Sephy  
lo lo lo lo lo lo  
Yes?  
Sephy  
i miss you  
when are you coming back over  
I will be there tomorrow, I have a special surprise for you  
Sephy  
really??????  
Really, it's very special  
Snek  
That is very sweet of you Lo. I cannot wait to see you but how are you going to get away from your friends (Virgil) without them getting suspicious?  
I have a shift before I am coming to see you so I will just say that I had to work overtime when I get back  
Sephy  
i cant wait to see you!!!!!! I Love You Logan! I Love You Janus  
We love you too Sephy  
Snek  
We love you too  



End file.
